User talk:23.27.13.172
Note to the editors: "He appeared in the first, third and fitfh season." or "He appeared in seasons '''1(one), 3(three) and 5(five)."These are the correct usages of plurals and singulars. The sentence: "He appeared in the first, third and fitfh '''seasons." is only correct if there are additional seasons that have been aired at the same time: e.g. Season Six A, Season Six B. If I'm not mistaken, those seasons don't exist, therefore, the sentence is wrong. Hope this helps. Thank you for your time. No. That is not simply incorrect, but outright absurd. And I am banning your IP address again. https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/seasons#English "Seasons = Plural of 'season'" It's actually the exact opposite of what you claim. "He appeared in the first and second seasons" because there are plural seasons. Wha...what the heck does this have to do with different seasons aired at the same time? Another example: what about when we say "In Season 6, Samwell appeared in the second and fourth episodes". Would you have us say "He appeared in the second and fourth episode". No. Just...no. This is a misunderstanding of basic English.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:06, May 22, 2016 (UTC) I've noticed a "bit" of errors when it comes to plurals and singulars on this wikia. If a characther has appeared in multiple seasons, there are only two ways of addressing that fact: "They've appeared in "ordinal numbers" season." or "They've appeared in seasons "cardinal numbers"." The way this wikia is written now ("They've appeared in "ordinal numbers" seasons.") would imply the existance of additional seasons that have been aired simultaneously (e.g. Season Six A, Season Six B, Season Six C. That's is wrong. :NO. Explicitly nothing about phrasing it as "he appeared in the second and third seasons" somehow...implies that there was more than one season three? Yikes. :Basic English: we're referring to them as "Season 4" or "Season Four" - Cardinal Number, as you put it. Or, as "the Fourth Season". Thus "the Second and Fourth Seasons" because multiple seasons happened. :If I have a series of boxes, and I'm putting apples into them, and I put apples into "box number 1" and "box number four"....I say that I put apples in "the first and fourth boxes"...NOT ""first and fourth box". Because box is singular. How...HOW, could phrasing it as "the first and fourth boxes" imply that there were multiple "fourth boxes", by your analogy of "Season 6 A" and "Season 6 B".? :Yikes.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:11, May 22, 2016 (UTC) "Grammatical error. "If an ordinal is followed by a plural noun, the two word phrase refers to a set of items described by the phrase in singular. For example second homes refers to a set of homes which are considered a "second home" You copied this from Wiktionary. ...the specific example they are using is more towards the meaning of "SECONDARY", not "number in a sequence", and is only a specific use of Ordinal they're spelling out. For example, "Bronn uses a short dagger as a second weapon". From this, we can say "Samwell, Bronn, and Jaime use a short dagger as a second weapon"....because for each individual it is their "second weapon" as in secondary weapons, just like "second home" or "third car". But this is not referring to "a second home" or "secondary weapon" or "third car" in the abstract. It is referring specifically to a number in a specific sequence. Dear god, you're just blindly misinterpreting basic rules you read straight out of Wiktionary without even paying attention to the context.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:23, May 22, 2016 (UTC) "Home" in the context you are referring to is a "plural noun"...NOT a "pluralized noun". There's a massive difference. "They all went home" refers to multiple homes, but uses a "plural noun". "They went back to their homes" uses the pluralized form of "Home" -- THESE ARE TWO SEPARATE GRAMMAR CONCEPTS.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:25, May 22, 2016 (UTC)